Promesse d'entant
by Ishtarlee
Summary: Tu penses que ça marchera, qu’on s’en souviendra toujours ?...


Promesse d'entant 

1

_Leurs petits doigts se lièrent, leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux puis se sourirent avant de se relâcher. Observant alors le soleil qui se couchait lentement, dardant ses rayons partout ou il le pouvait, ils se mirent enfin a briser le silence si confortable pourtant._

Tu penses que ça marchera, qu'on s'en souviendra toujours ?

…

Quoi? Allez, ne fais pas ton timide et réponds-moi!

… Oui

Quoi oui!

Oui, je pense qu'on la tiendra.

Chouette… chouette…. On se reconnaîtra hein? _demanda le plus grand en se tournant vers le brun._

_Il acquiesça en souriant timidement. Oui, ils se reconnaîtraient et ne se perdraient alors plus de vue… Car ils devaient se quitter déjà alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se rencontrer. La Vie n'était-elle pas injuste ainsi?_

_Le fixant intensément, le plus jeune se sentit rougir et son regard partit chercher les fraises. Ce n'était plus vraiment la saison pour, mais ce n'était pas grave. Souriant, fort de son effet, l'autre se rallongea. Le silence revint. La nuit approchait a grand pas, les inquiétant et les déchirant tous les deux. Ils se reverraient, a coup sur, mais sans savoir que le Destin allait les changer, et ce, radicalement… Peut-être des larmes se verseront, sûrement le sang coulera et la Mort se répandra comme la Peste, mais ils n'en étaient pas encore a ce stade et pas loin pourtant…_

2

_Les lames s'entrechoquaient avec force depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure. Les sourires suffisants fusaient d'un côté et amusés de l'autre. Puis le combat cessa lorsqu'un eut la lame tranchante sous la gorge. Alors les sourires de triomphe disparurent de son visage pour devenir une grimace mécontente. Mais il était bon perdant!_

Et bien mon cher Heero, tu t'améliores, dis-moi!

Zechs… tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre non plus…

Un compliment venant de toi est plus qu'étrange, mais flatteur!_ répondit le blond avec un sourire charmeur._

_Préférant ne rien rajouter en plus, Heero alla ranger son épée puis se tourna vers son ami, ses yeux d'un bleu profond et sans fond suivant les arabesques des murs blancs._

Et bien, qu'attends-tu mon ami! Ne reste pas cloue sur ce maudit plancher, Heero!

Ne sois pas aussi impatient, cela te jouera un jour…

Un mauvais tour, je sais je sais… Combien de fois me répètes-tu cette mise en garde de bon enfant!

… Cela pourrait un jour te sauver la vie…, _conclut le brun en observant Zechs avec amusement._

Plus prévenant que toi, il n'y a pas jusqu'au tréfonds de Merin d' Yor!

_Combien de fois aussi lui avait-il dit, redit et répété cette réplique? Mais au moins être prévenant pouvait lui avérer être utile, alors que l'impatience…._

**Zechs ne changera simplement jamais**_, pensa-t-il avec un regard pour ledit impatient en question._

Que dois-je comprendre avec cette pensée… coquine? _taquina le plus grand._

… Rien… du moins, rien de ce que tu espérais comprendre.

Heero, tu n'es franchement pas marrant! _bouda le blond._

_Et après cette réplique bien suintante de miel, le blond lui tira la langue. Ouais… il ne changerait jamais. Mais c'était bien ainsi aussi, se plut à penser Heero. Un Zechs sérieux pouvait être effrayant, le saviez-vous? Non, sûrement pas. Mais vous allez le voir. En attendant, il était l'heure d'autre ch…_

_Grouaaaaaouh…_

_… chose. Une perle de sueur glissa le long de la tempe de Heero tandis que son ami rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles mais souriait comme un idiot bienheureux. Le ventre, bien entendu, de Zechs était, comment dire… Sans fond tout simplement. Un véritable ventre sur patte double d'un maniaque de la gâchette.. Heu de l'épée._

N'as-tu pas faim après les entraînement, Heero? Moi je meurs toujours de faim!

…

Qui ne dit mot consent! Et bien soit, allons manger un petit quelque chose!

…

Tu es décourageant…, _murmura Zechs._

C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes! Dépêchons-nous d'aller manger avant que je ne doive te porter comme la dernière fois…

_Et ceci dit, le brun prit simplement la poudre d'escampette, filant par le balcon pour rejoindre la salle de réception._

Sale petit…!

3

_La pièce était sombre des ténèbres. La fraîcheur régnante était à en couper le souffle… La respiration bruyante produisait des vapeurs blanchâtres invisibles dans cette noirceur. Le bruit du métal glissant sur la pierre retentit, puis celle d'une lame fendant l'air a une vitesse quasi surhumaine. Le bruit de la chair tombant au sol… Et toujours dans cette noirceur, un sourire de fou vint ourler les lèvres du **démon**. La porte de métal s'ouvrit dans un long grincement strident et une ombre frêle mais dégageant quelque chose d'écrasante vint. Le **démon** s'avança, arme par-dessus son épaule, et observa son vis-à-vis. Sans un mot, ils se comprenaient, sans un regard, ils se voyaient._

_Levant ses pales mains d'ange vers le **démon**, il sourit. Celui-ci vint en prendre une et le suivit sans rechigner ou dire un mot, une parole inutile en ces temps de mort… Les couloirs décorés sombrement, dignes d'un conte macabre, étaient couverts par un luxurieux tapis rouge sang. Les pasétaient silencieux. D'ailleurs, pas un bruit ne dérangeait ce silence inquiétant. Pas même le bruit de leurs respirations synchronisées… Pas une âme en-dehors des leurs n'était présente. Enfin…_

_Déposant sa main sur la gueule ouverte d'un lion, l'**ange** sourit et appuya dessus, faisant basculer une porte d'un simple geste de la main. Alors ils s'avancèrent dans une lumière aveuglante._

_Un instant. Le **démon** s'arrête, se retourne, sourit et dégaine sa lame. Un coup qui déchira alors le tapis ainsi que la pierre, et plusieurs corps ennemis qui tombent parterre, tranchés de part et d'autres. Il se redressa dans toute sa splendeur terrifiante et se détourna de tout ce sang si attractif pour suivre l'**ange**._

A suivre...

C'est court, oui je sais...

Mais si je m'arrête ici, c'est avant tout pour savoir si cette histoire vaut vraiment la peine que je la continue. Mesdames et messieurs, à vous de choisir! .:rire:.

A bientôt, kisou !


End file.
